


Beginnings

by Emariia



Series: Existance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: How the universe began





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had a whole big thing here, but then it got deleted so *shrug*. 
> 
> I'm pausing mine and Apart because of world-building that I'm doing, but I'm working on both and all atm so There should be something up soon in about a month or so. This shouldn't exceed 5 chaps but no promises, and I hope you all enjoy the read!

First came out of Nothing. 

 

Nothing had existed for a long time, surrounded by everything and-

 

Well. 

 

Itself.

 

When First was created, it was because of emotion. The First emotion. An intense feeling of loneliness. 

 

So First was made to be able to do all of the things Nothing couldn’t. 

 

And since First was made out of loneliness, he felt alone. 

 

So he began to create. 

 

The first thing he made was small. So, so small. He made more, and then he pushed all of the smalls together to make a thing. He made forces, used his self to make the things move. He made more and more things, until there were many of them, but they only ran in straight lines. So he made another force. 

 

Gravity. 

 

The things started moving towards each other, moving sideways and backwards and down and up, and First was  _ so delighted. _ He wanted to make the things move faster, so he went back to the thing he called time, and made it relative. The things would be moving at the same speed, but he would be seeing them faster. He enjoyed watching the things move and then going back through time to add something. He liked watching how he changed things. 

 

And then-

 

Oh, and  _ then- _

 

The things, which had always been quite stretchy, condensed because of gravity, and they made this wonderful new thing! 

 

They made a thing out of themselves that moved differently. It stuck to itself better, and it was more wavy. It had surface tension. It had  _ shape _ ! 

 

And so First couldn’t help but fast forward through time. 

 

There was another thing here! It was hard, and unyielding, and had even more of a shape than the other one did! When it broke, it shattered, and it was colder than the other thing! 

 

And then First became aware of temperature. 

 

So many new sensations! He could feel things! 

 

There were many big hard things now, and they bumped into each other. More often than not, they were very cold, and not much interesting happened. So First added heat.

 

First added so much heat, he made another thing! 

 

The first thing, the one that stretched and had no shape became a fourth thing! 

 

And it was so much fun! It made a new energy called light! Movement energy and elastic energy and heat energy and light energy! 

 

And so First was content with what he had. 

 

He was intrigued that he was able to perceive all of these changes. 

 

And so First’s attention turned inwards. 

 

He saw that he had things in him made up of the things he saw outside, but that they were much  _ much _ smaller, and that they all had a  _ purpose. _

 

He had a place meant for thinking in his head, and a place for processing things so that he grew in his stomach, and a thing in his chest that made everything else go. His center. His heart. 

 

The words sprung into his mind and he relished in these new things. 

 

As he focused on what he called his body, it changed and molded and now there were things called muscles and bones. It was as if things developed as he thought about them. So he focused on his body until his head was swirling full of bones and ligaments and muscles and hair and follicles and nails and toes and arms and he was thrumming with the knowledge that  _ he had made those things _ and he wanted to make  _ more.  _

 

And the thought suddenly popped into his head-

 

What if-

 

He made another something like himself?

 

And so Heir was created. Heir would take over if he left, as the one to look after the world and create new things. 

 

And Heir was still so young compared to First, though age meant nothing to him yet. So when Heir made two big hard things appear and called them solids, called the wavy thing liquid and the floaty thing gas, First named the glowy thing plasma. Heir added speed and heat to the two rocks and watched as they crashed together. First was amused, because he had also found joy in seeing the big rocks crash together. Heir stayed transfixed on the two rocks, though, and First was intrigued that he was intrigued, and even though he’d already made a revolving rock (planet, he reminded himself) made of a very hard substance he called diamond that glittered and glistened, he was always drawn back to his Heir and the system of planets around the glowy rock (star, the star) he’d named the Sun. The third planet out seemed to be his favorite, because there was water, which seemed to be the most interesting thing. The liquid was different from anything First had ever encountered, and he was very proud of Heir for developing it. 

 

And so when First felt the first nigglings of new Life from Earth, he was completely astonished and also not surprised at all. 

 

Heir had made many, tiny, minuscule lifeforms that clouded up the hot waters of the planet he called earth. 

 

And so, the first ever un-sentient life was born. 

Heir and First spent many years playing with the tiny life forms, and eventually evolved them so that they were able to eat sunlight!

 

Sunlight, of all things! 

 

To say that First was happy with the outcome of creating Heir was an understatement. He had never been more content than he was in that moment. 

 

If only he could figure out how to stop the things from dying so quickly…

 

……………

 

He’d done it. 

 

These lifeforms lived for so  _ long _ ! He decided to call them trees. 

 

He was happy with them, except they were so  _ boring _ . They were so boring and seeing Heir still so obsessed with the little wriggling things (which were much larger now, and made up of trillions of the littler wriggly things) made him slightly jealous. First first experienced jealousy back when the little things could change from hard to soft. He decided right then to disregard the feeling as much as he could, as it made him do strange, dangerous things, like setting half the universe on fire. He didn’t want to risk destroying his Heir or his Heir’s animals. Heir was growing his animals slowly but surely, and they had all sorts of interesting features now, including eyes and mouths and tiny wriggly little legs. They were looking closer and closer to what First saw himself to look like in the reflection of the still ponds he found on land sometimes. 

 

So he dabbles with his trees and his plants and added so many more colors besides green.

 

And Heir helped along his animals and gave them better eyes and a faster, stronger immune system and legs and claws-

 

And then there were animals walking the earth and they became huge and large, and Heir asked First the most  _ perplexing _ question, while First stared up and up at the giant lizards who could fly and swim and run and had large horn on his head. 

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you wanted to help me blow them up,” Heir replied, grinning, “If I place them in a life or death situation, then all the weak ones will be destroyed and I’ll know which ones to continue on with.”

 

“Ok, but why ask me?” First was a little less perplexed at this point, and slightly flattered. 

 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to do it, so you could decide whether or not to also destroy your plants. You have some very nice ones, and some very pretty ones, so I didn’t know whether you wanted to try as well. I’m looking for durability, but your plants seem to last a pretty long time, so I don’t think you actually need to do what I’m doing.” 

 

First blinked for a moment, and then he smiled. “Do you have any suggestions on how I destroy them?” 

 

Heir grinned. “I was thinking something that hit the whole earth all at once, and you’ve played with the rocks much longer than I have.” 

 

First nodded and then tugged a smallish rock gently onto a path where it would collide with earth. Heir cocked his head. 

 

“That looks rather small,” He said. 

 

First smiled. “Your animals aren’t that hardy. If the air they breathe is altered, then they’ll die really easily. And the earth’s climate is actually really volatile. If I do this,” First caused several volcanoes to erupt, one after the other, and ash filled the air. Heir watched, fascinated, as the world went through flashes of cold and hot, and the numbers of dead animals increased exponentially. The hardier ones started breeding faster to keep their numbers up, and the varieties of dinosaurs shrunk faster and faster as the unworthy were culled. First carefully and methodically showed Heir how to manipulate the climate of the earth through subtle changes, and stepped back as Heir went to town on his creations. First may or may not have felt pity for the giant beasts, and watched as Heir became more and more vindictive. 

 

As Heir played more and more with earth’s climate, he came to realise exactly what would happen if the asteroid struck, and lit several volcanoes just a few years before, essentially destroying all life on earth. First blinked after it was all over, staring at the world littered with carbon and bodies and wondered when exactly Heir had gotten so vindictive. 

 

As First got to rebuilding the plant kingdom, Heir rebuilt his kingdom from scratch, making all of his animals smarter and more vicious. He made monkeys that had hands for feet and tigers and horses and elephants and whales and First stared in wonder as more and more animals came into existence. He touched a pregnant monkey, briefly, and both he and the monkey shrieked as something passed to the monkey from himself and he tore his hand away and watched avidly as a human with a piece of him was born. It looked exactly like him, except without glowing eyes and at a primate-size, and he made more, learning how to break himself into pieces to make more of what he called ‘hybrids’. They were wonderful and there were many different tribes of them. The bunnies were expanding the fastest. They were born as animals, in litters, and then the children could fluctuate between animal and human for the first few months. After they hit a year old, they were stuck human, but most kept bunny ears and tails. All of the smaller mammals, the mice, the voles, the squirrels, reproduced the same way, but the larger animals were able to shift for their whole lives. 

 

First was curious, what a hybrid would be like without animal features or instincts, so he made a ‘man’ out of earth and modeled it after himself exactly, and then made a ‘woman’ like the females. (He messed up and made a hermaphrodite at first, but neither of the ‘humans’ complained, so he added that as a third gender that might pop up every once in awhile.) He kept them in a garden and released them after he’d made enough that they could breed safely and not mutate horribly, and he felt little pieces of himself splintering off every time a new human or hybrid was born. He cycled them, causing small disasters and controlling the populations of each so that one didn’t outrule the others too much. Heir was delighted by the creatures, but he could not splinter himself like First could, and First was glad, because he knew that there would eventually be nothing of him left. 

 

So Heir made Hikari and Yami to regulate the flows of light and dark and creation of the world, to keep the souls even and steady between the tribes. They fought, almost constantly, and to help keep balance between them, he made Iro, the god of color, motion, and stagnancy, to mediate between them. He separated them at first, but found that any combination of the two of them together fought each other needlessly and incessantly, and that when they were together, they worked like a well oiled machine. (He had  _ no _ idea where that phrase came from, but he liked it). 

 

The splinters were becoming larger and larger and larger, and the souls (Which is what he decided to call them) that weren’t in use by a body sat in the center of the earth. Humans and hybrids with the power of creation and destruction were popping up everywhere, and with the last of his consciousness, First smiled down on the world and splintered himself into millions of tiny pieces for the plants of the world, and changed the universe to make magic a cumulative energy that could build upon itself slowly with no input from anywhere.

 

His last thought was that this world was meant for great things. 

 

So First disappeared, restructured into fragments, and Heir was given the task of protecting the world and its balance. The three worked on a race that would protect the energies and balance of the world, and magic built. Eventually, the magic of the universe coalesced and formed a consciousness that called itself  _ life, _ and she embraced earth in a protective shield as her only beloved planet with sentients. 

 

And thus starts the  _ Beginning of Existence _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my muse!


End file.
